Too Close
by CBloom2
Summary: A short angsty story involving Danny and Jamie - it's Danny's job to look after his brother isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ****Blue Bloods**** story as I'm a recent convert to the programme and I'm hurting a character that I like, no change there then for me! **

**It's a brotherly story, because that's what I like to write. There is also some hurt/comfort/angst.**

**Hope it's ok – I'm sure someone will tell me if it isn't. By the way I'm from the UK so some words may be different, also apologies for not knowing what accent Sgt Renzulli has.**

**I don't own anyone you recognise, I just like to play around every now and then.**

**Too Close**

The lift doors opened allowing Police Commissioner Frank Reagan access to the floor of the hospital where had been more times than he cared to remember in his professional capacity.

This early morning, though, he was there on more personal business. As he strode, impatiently, down the corridor, he felt a shiver run down his normally stoic spine as he recalled the phone call he had received the previous day...

Previously

Detective Danny Reagan and his partner glided to a halt. They had been alerted to a shooting in a deserted alleyway. The shooting had all the hallmarks of a number of others that they had been investigating over the last couple of weeks, so it had been passed on to them. As they got out of the car, Danny and Jackie became aware of a number of uniformed NYPD officers already searching the area for possible leads. Even though Danny was professional at all times, he always had an eye open for his little brother, who had still yet to complete his first full year on the job. Sure enough, the broad New York accent of his brothers' partner, Sgt Renzulli, could be heard passing on information, so it was inevitable that Jamie would be close by. Danny picked his way through the mess in the alley, a small smile gracing his face as he saw said little brother on his hands and knees, thoroughly combing every inch of the ground, looking for anything that may help the investigation, "Hey kid, you got anything?"

Jamie's head shot up in surprise at hearing his brothers' voice – but he soon recovered and explained to the detective everything that they knew so far, "But we think the shooter is still in the vicinity Danny, there is no evidence to suggest otherwise"he finished. Danny nodded as he listened, impressed by how much the younger man could tell him. "Detective Reagan!" another uniformed officer shouted, grabbing Danny's attention. He began to move towards the officer, but not before patting his brother on the shoulder, "Good job," he breathed quietly, so that only Jamie could hear him. Jamie smiled, as he got back down on his hands and knees to continue combing the area.

After about 5 – 10 minutes of talking with the other officers, Danny and Jackie made their way back to the car. Jamie glanced up from his task. As he did so, a split second flash of light caught his eye from the fire escape. He watched a little while longer...there was definitely some movement there. Jamie could fell the adrenaline surge through his body, causing his heart to beat faster. As he neared the fire escape, he caught his own partners' eyes, directing him towards the area. Jamie kept his eyes trained on where he could see the movement, trying to work out what was going on. Suddenly, it became clearer...the guy had a gun...pointing, Jamie realised with a knot in his stomach, straight at Danny.

Jamie felt his blood run cold, "Danny, get down!" He yelled as loud as he could, while launching himself in his brothers' direction. A shot rang out...

**Well that was chapter 1. Looks like it's going to be 3 chapters...that's if you want to read any more. Reviews are welcome, good or bad (but don't be cruel).**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO much for all your reviews and alerts, it really means a lot, especially when I'm not 100% sure of the characters yet. I wonder if you guessed which brother it was that got shot - See if you're right!

Too Close – Chapter 2

For a few seconds, Danny's world became a blur. He started to turn at his brother's shout, but as he did so, he was propelled to the ground by a figure in blue. As he was falling he heard the distinctive sound of a gunshot as well as his partner's voice, "Gun!"

Two or three more shots rang out, "We've got him!" someone shouted. Danny tried to dislodge the weight that was holding him down, but said weight was not budging. Moments later, Danny felt some of the pressure ease, "Jamie?" he questioned, shocked to see that it had been his kid brother who had pushed him to the ground, "You ok Danny?" Jamie gasped, still feeling the effects of the adrenaline rush.

"Yeah I'm good...you?" the older man enquired, slightly concerned to see confusion written on Jamie's face. The younger man nodded as he turned toward where his partner was at. Danny felt his big brother senses tingling as he watched the younger man make his way carefully over to the Renzulli – something didn't feel right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Renzulli looked towards his younger partner as he made his way over to him. He had been shocked yet proud at how quickly Jamie had run over to Danny and cover him with his body. As Jamie got closer Renzulli took in his appearance. The kid was dirty, obviously, he'd just been rolling around in the dirt, but more than that he was pale...to pale. As he got closer, Renzulli became aware of an unsteadiness in the younger man's legs - it looked like he wouldn't make it much further. He quickly moved forward to grab hold of his arm, "Hey kid...you ok?" he queried as he guided Jamie to the floor, propping him up against their car to keep him upright.

Jamie looked at him suddenly feeling exhausted, "I'm ok Sarge..." he slurred, "Must be the adren...adren...wearing off..." he finished as his eyes began to close.

Renzulli felt a stab of anxiety slice through his chest, "Hey kid...come on...what's going on with you?" He began to lightly slap Jamie on the cheek. As soon as he removed his other hand from the younger man's shoulder he saw the problem...his hand came away red, "What the...?" he said out loud as he began to remove Jamie's jacket. The movement caused Jamie to wake up, sharply. He hissed as his partner found the hole in his shoulder, "Damnit!" Renzulli cursed, "It's still in there..."

Jamie looked at the older man through, what seemed to him like a thick veil of fog descending across his vision, "Huh?"

He didn't get an answer because his partner was frantically yelling for an ambulance. Jamie felt confused. Why did they need an ambulance? Who was hurt? Danny? No he'd saved Danny, hadn't he?

Danny had been discussing what they had learnt with Jackie when he had heard the distinctive voice of Renzulli calling for an ambulance. He glanced at Jackie who'd shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know why all of a sudden an ambulance was needed. Danny looked towards Renzulli and felt his heart miss a beat when he caught the older man's eyes. He knew straight away, just by the look on his face, that it was Jamie that was in trouble.

He took off in a sprint, skidding to a halt when he reached the anxious officer, "Sarge...what...?"

Before Renzulli could answer, a strained, panicked voice could be heard, "Sarge, where's Danny? Is he ok? Is the ambulance for him? God...I thought I..." the voice started to trail off.

Danny glanced towards the voice and saw his brother, who had hoisted himself up into some sort of standing position, but was now losing what burst of strength he'd had. Danny caught hold of him, shocked at how pale he looked – the clamminess of his skin, "Hey, hey! Jamie! Look at me! Look at me! I'm here, I'm ok!" Danny insisted.

Jamie dragged his eyes towards the voice, "Danny..."

"Yeah kid...it's me...I'm here..."

Jamie tried to lean forward to grab hold of him, "Danny, you're really ok? Why are they sending for an ambulance?" He slumped forward into Danny's arms. The older brother looked up, "Sarge, what the hell?"

Renzulli crouched down beside them, "He took a bullet to the right shoulder – must've been when he pushed you down – I think it's still in there..." he finished as he stood back up, his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny felt sick. Not only was his little brother hurt, he was hurt saving him. The bullet had been meant for him but now it was in his brother. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jackie joining him and movement in his arms, "He took a bullet for me Jack!" He exclaimed. Jackie nodded upset by the anguish in her partners' voice.

"Danny..." a whisper came from his arms as Jamie forced himself to sit up. Danny took his brother's face in his hands, "I'm ok Danny...I'm ok..."

"I know you are little brother...I'm so proud of you..."

"Thanks..." was whispered as Jamie finally lost his battle to stay conscious – just as the ambulance arrived.

Twenty minutes later Jamie was on his way to the hospital, followed by a frantic brother who was being driven by a more level headed, yet still concerned partner. Danny pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. Jackie glanced sympathetically at her friend – not a phone call she'd liked to be making.

"Hey Dad...yeah it's me...there's been a shooting...it's Jamie..."

**So that was chapter 2. Hope it was ok. Did you guess which brother it was? There's one more chapter already written just waiting to see if it's worth putting it on here, so please review. Thanks again to all who have read it up to now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I would post the final chapter today even though I've just posted chapter 2 – it is Easter after all. Again, thank you so much for the reviews. This is the final chapter, hope it's not to cheesy.**

Too Close – Chapter 3

Frank Reagan, the father, strode purposefully down the corridor towards his son's room. He had arrived back at the hospital after taking his tired and anxious family, who had been there all night, home to rest with the promise that he would call with any news. His oldest son, however, had rather forcefully declined the offer to return home.

His long strides soon took him to room 332, where he paused at the doorway to take in the scene before him.

Jamie was still asleep after a successful operation to remove the bullet. Luckily it hadn't caused too much damage to the surrounding tissue so the doctor had been hopeful of a full recovery. He was expected to wake at any time. Meanwhile, the older son was sat in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, leaning over to rest his head on the bed while holding his brothers' hand...asleep. Frank smiled slightly at the sight, but it soon turned to a frown when he saw his youngest move slightly, lines of pain creasing his forehead.

The movement caused Danny to wake – his gaze immediately drawn to the man in the bed. He got up from his chair, stretching to remove the kinks after being sat in the chair for most of the night. He adjusted the covers, and then smoothed the sleeping man's hair. Frank decided to make his presence know then, "Good morning son..."

Danny looked surprised for a moment, "Oh hey dad, everyone get home ok?"

"Yes the boys fell asleep in the car... Erin's already making bacon and pancakes for breakfast..."

Danny smiled a ghost of a smile.

"Any change?" Frank asked as he perched on the edge of his youngest son's bed. Danny ran a hand over his face, tiredness seeping through his body, as he glanced down once again at the slumbering form. He felt a shiver run through him as he remembered the last time he saw a brother laid out, "He's been a little restless...maybe he's going to be waking up soon..."

Frank noticed the change in his oldest boy, "You're thinking of Joe." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Danny looked at his father, his fear mirrored in the older man's expression, "God, yes..." Danny breathed, "When I saw him...he was drifting in and out...I...every day Dad! Every day when I go to work and I hear about a shooting or some other trouble, my stomach knots...I always think it's Jamie...that I'm going to lose him...like Joe..." he couldn't go on. Frank let out a shuddering sigh, looking from his oldest to his youngest, "I know...me too – when I got your call... it brought it all back..." He was stopped by the sight of the younger man shuffling in the bed.

"That bullet was meant for me dad! He took a bullet..." Danny's voice became a whisper as emotions began to look for an outlet.

"Yes Danny he did – and as hard as it is to accept...he saved your life and for that I'm eternally grateful!" Frank insisted.

"I'm the oldest Dad! It should be me looking out for him – not the other way round," Danny was looking at the floor now, unable to look his father in the eyes, "I screwed that up with Joe – now I nearly lost Jamie – bang up job I'm doing..."

"It was my turn...to protect you," a quiet voice broke into the conversation, "You're my big brother – and pain in the ass or not, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you..."Jamie finished as he ran out of what little bit of strength he had found. Danny jumped up at the glorious sound of his little brother's voice. He was now stood at the head of the bed with a hand on Jamie's head, tears threatening to pour down his face, "It's good to see you little brother..." he croaked.

Jamie smiled slightly, "You ok?" he asked as his eyes began to droop again.

"Am I ok? I ought to kick your scrawny butt all over New York for that stunt you pulled," Danny ranted.

"You're welcome," Jamie replied as he lost the battle against his heavy eyes. Frank smiled, relieved to see his baby wake and at the ensuing banter. He was surprised to see Danny place a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead. That was testament to how scared he'd been for the younger man.

Danny abruptly turned away from the slumbering form, stopping at the window. Even from where he was sat, Frank could see Danny's shoulders shaking. He made his way over to his oldest child, pausing to watch the man who worked so hard to keep everyone safe as the soft golden light of sunrise washed over his face, the tracks of his tears glinting in the soft light. The father's heart broke to see the pain on his son's face, "It's going to be ok Danny," he soothed as he took the distraught man into his arms, pulling him closer as sobs racked the younger man's frame, "It's ok son, let it out."

"God, Dad, it was close...to close..."

**So that's it. Hope it was ok. Probably out of character for everyone, particularly Danny, but I tried. In my defence these characters are new to me so if it wasn't that good, hopefully I will get it right next time. Thanks for reading **


End file.
